Forbidden
by The Biggest Geek In The World
Summary: Haytham Kenway x OC. 1754, Vittoria is the only Assassin under Achilles and is frustrated with sitting back and letting the Templars take hold of Boston. So when she is finally granted a mission, she comes across the Grand Master himself and is captivated by him. Will falling in love with Haytham unite the Assassins and Templars? Or make the rift between them even stronger?


Forbidden

July 1754

Life at the Homestead had been pretty boring lately...Achilles didn't have many missions for me to go on, I was running errands for him in the Frontier most of the time. Sitting at my dresser in front of the mirror, I can't help thinking that I'm being wasted. After all the training I had received from Achilles, the most exciting thing I got to do these days was deliver a letter or two, not stopping Templars as an Assassin should. Their actions had grown more frequent in a matter of weeks with the arrival of their new Grand Master, Haytham Kenway. He had arrived in the Colonies at the end of June and had quickly assembled his own men, there were six of them now. This subject I frequently brought up with my mentor, but to no avail.

He always said that there wasn't anything for me to do, despite the portraits hung on the back wall of the basement. He had given up on the war between our Orders, this frustrated me to no end. I desperately wanted to stop them, but I couldn't disobey Achilles. Realising that I had been grinding my teeth together, I desperately tried to push those thoughts aside and instead picked up my brush from the dresser and ran it through my long, wavy flame red hair. Even now in my mid twenties I didn't know how I had inherited my hair. According to Achilles my father was an Italian, also an Assassin like me, with olive skin and dark hair. My name, Vittoria, also from Italian origins had clearly been his choice. I put the brush back in its place and just stared at myself in the mirror. Paying close attention to my eyes. Bright green. By the looks of it I have inherited almost nothing from my father's side apart from my temperament, fearless and headstrong, so I'm told. Then I must look like my mother. I know nothing of her, not even her name. It pains me sometimes to think that I do not know much about where I came from, or of the two people who brought me into this world.

My father had died when I was still very young, a long way before my training had started, so my questions would remain unanswered it seemed. I sighed, my reflection copying me. This was too much for me to think about before sleeping, my mind would no doubt be keeping me awake all night. The thoughts buzzing around up there, but of course it was my own fault. Sighing again, I slid off the dresser's stool and walked to my bed on the other side of the room and pulled back the covers. I sat down and then swung my legs up and slid them under before laying my head back onto the soft pillow and brought the duvet up to my chin. I shut my eyes and let out one last sigh, hoping that sleep would come.

My eyes stung from the bright sunlight that was shining through my bedroom window, Surely it can't be morning already? I groaned in my head. As I threw back the covers my mouth let an enormous yawn escape, recognition of my almost sleepless night. I guessed that I had only managed a couple of hours, the others spent tossing and turning when my mind carried on ticking. As my feet touched the floor I scrunched up my nose at how cold it felt. Even though it was summer the Manor still had a wintry feel about it. I know the Homestead is and has always been my home for as long as I can remember, but it has never felt...homely? I had always put it down to me being an Assassin, Achilles or both. My relationship with the old man had always been a student/teacher one, he was my mentor and nothing more. It had been that way since my first day of training all those years ago, nothing had changed apart from my full admission into the Brotherhood and of course my perfected skills.

Standing up I let out another long yawn and stretched my arms above my head, slowly waking myself up. I walked across the room to my arm chair and shrugged out of my nightdress. I jumped a little while putting on my tight cream trousers and adjusted my brown leather belt around my waist before I pulled my arms through the sleeves of my white shirt and did up the buttons, the high collar almost touched my chin. I tucked my shirt into my trousers and then fastened the buckles on my belt, so that the Assassin's symbol sat proudly in the centre. I stood in front of my mirror before putting on my robes, I loved them. Before I was given my title, Achilles had asked me to design my robes so that they were a perfect fit and had my own style thrown in. I left my hood down and straightened my jacket, carefully running my finger over the lapels and down the front. Most of the material was an off-white colour except for the strips of blue material along the row of silver buttons and around the edges of the tails. I had always thought that they suited me, even though they were slightly boyish. I suppose that without the belt tightly wrapped around my waist showing my curves, I could easily pass as a boy. I sat down in my arm chair and pulled up my dark leather knee high boots, comfortable and hard wearing, perfect for climbing.

Now I was dressed I went back across the room to sit at my dresser in front of the mirror. I quickly ran my brush through my hair before tying it in a plait at the back of my head, leaving a few strands at the front which framed my face. I loved the length of my hair, even when it was tied up it still reached the small of my back. As I stood up my stomach growled, Time for some breakfast I think...I thought to myself. I sprinted down the stairs to the kitchen to find Achilles already tucking into some porridge.

"Slow down girl, there is no need to hurry." He grumbled from the table.

"Morning Achilles! Anything for me to do today?" I answered while preparing my own breakfast.

"Yes in fact there is." Please not another letter.

"There is a man called Silas Thatcher. He's been capturing Natives and selling them on as slaves, I need you to stop him and free them. Then with some luck they will trust us and become our allies." As he was saying this I had made my own porridge and sat opposite him, tucking in.

I didn't want to seem too excited, Achilles didn't know how restless I had been lately with the errands I'd been doing and I didn't want him to think I wasn't appreciative of him. After all it did get me out of the Manor, which I was grateful for.

Casually I asked, "Where is this Silas Thatcher?" before eating the rest of the porridge in my bowl.

"He's in Boston, surrounded by a small platoon of redcoats." I nodded at Achilles before standing up from the table, I put my bowl on the counter and then headed for the basement.

I pulled the candlestick down so the hidden door opened and quickly made my way down the stairs and over to the table in front of the Templar portraits. I picked up my hidden blades one at a time and strapped them to my arms, flicking them out just to check the mechanisms. Next I loaded my two Flintlock pistols and slid them into their holsters, one on each hip, before sliding my sword into its scabbard at my side. I glanced up at the portraits, my eyes scanning each face from left to right. For some unknown reason my gaze always seemed to linger of the face of the Grand Master. There was something about his portrait that drew me to it, was it the desire to end his life? Or the mysterious nature of the man himself? Even I had to admit, that his features were very pleasing on the eye. I quickly shook those thoughts away and turned around. He's the enemy, a Templar. Stop admiring him. I growled at myself inside my head as I jogged up the stairs and stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

"I must leave then Achilles. I will be gone for a few days, a week at most." Standing up from the table Achilles hobbled over to me and rested a hand on my shoulder.

"Take care Vittoria, do your duty. I know that you will be successful."

"I will make you proud don't you worry!" I said with a small laugh and left the manor for the stables. I quickly saddled a horse before jumping onto its back and gathering the reins in my hands. With one kick I was speeding off along the path, leaving a dirt trail behind me.

* * *

**Well this is my first chapter of my Haytham x Vittoria fanfic. This may have been a bit boring but it was just to introduce my OC Vittoria and to give you some of her background info. The next chapter will be where she meets the Grand Master himself for the first time. :D Let me know if you think my writing is ok, and constructive criticism is appreciated :D I promise that the next chapter will really kick the story off! Also sorry this is a short chapter. The others will be lot longer :)**


End file.
